


The Fall

by UggsBetts



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Complete, Eventual Smut, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Podfic, Post-Series, Psychological Drama, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-08-08 04:50:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7744006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UggsBetts/pseuds/UggsBetts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the cliffs, there came The Fall. A tale of survival, and love. Things left behind, things gained. What is it all building to?</p><p>Ch. 6 Warning: blood and gore<br/>Ch. 7 Warning: blood and smut<br/>Ch. 8 Warning: blood and gore and smut</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sea

**Author's Note:**

> My recording of chapter 1: https://soundcloud.com/user-277424941/the-fall-1-sea  
> My recording of chapter 2: https://soundcloud.com/user-277424941/the-fall-2-angel

And then they were falling. 

Holding each other on the way down. Arms locked, Will thought it was the end. He wanted to savor every moment, each breath, his stomach flipping and flopping as he and Hannibal turned slowly in the air. Finally, as he knew their end was quickly approaching, he was able to completely let go of his conscience and guilt, and revel in the beauty of the thing they had just done. He didn’t need to be able to live with himself anymore, because his end was coming regardless. He was free, and in that freedom didn’t fear death.

An eternity contained in five seconds. 

Then the impact, and ice water flooded Will mouth and lungs. It didn’t hurt, and in the shock he lost consciousness. He left quietly, smiling.

~~~~~

A rushing sound. A pressure in his chest. Yelling? 

Suddenly, Will rolled over and coughed up the water he’d welcomed into his body not five minutes before. He looked up, and Hannibal looked down, smiling something strange and warm that Will had only previously seen hints of.

Will blinked the salt water out of his eyes, and did his best to take deep breathes through the burning in his lungs.

“Hannibal,” he sputtered.

“Will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any comments are appreciated! :)


	2. Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the Sea came the Angel.  
> My recording of chapter 1: https://soundcloud.com/user-277424941/the-fall-1-sea  
> My recording of chapter 2: https://soundcloud.com/user-277424941/the-fall-2-angel

Chiyoh.

Of course it was Chiyoh. 

After Hannibal pulled them both out of the maelstrom and breathed what life was necessary back into Will’s body, Chiyoh was there, watching over them silently, ever the big sister despite her youth and their weariness. Her scarf whipped around her head like a red halo, and Will looked up to her from his position, his back flat on the sand, his cheek burning, his breath ragged. He met her eyes with his, and something nameless passed between them.

~~~~~

The car bumped along the gravel road, as dawn quickly rose over the horizon. The heater roared, doing its best to warm the soaked, battered bodies in the back seat.  
Hannibal’s arms were around Will, holding him as closely, as gently as he could bear. Will’s curls clung to Hannibal’s shirtless chest, his eyes always watching the gauze rise up and down with every breath. In the silence, Will thought back to the Chiyoh and her gun; a watchman and her tool. Chiyoh used her weapon with precision, thoughtfully and accurately. 

But it takes practice to get so good. Will wondered, how many birds had she clipped with a bullet before she was good enough to kill with one shot? How many animals had she rescued from her inaccuracies and mended? He thought back to Bedelia and her declaration that we want to crush small, wounded things. 

Chiyoh defied this. She hadn’t killed her prisoner until it had been a choice between her life and his. She hadn’t killed Will, though she’d had so many opportunities. And now, she had patched them, given them blankets, and was driving them to safety, away from the blinding lights and prying eyes of the cops, or agents, or whoever wanted to come and tear his fragile family apart once again.

Will wondered if Abigail would have liked Chiyoh.

He shifted his focus back to Hannibal’s chest and Hannibal’s arms around him. He could think about Abigail another time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any comments are appreciated! :)  
> My recording of chapter 1: https://soundcloud.com/user-277424941/the-fall-1-sea  
> My recording of chapter 2: https://soundcloud.com/user-277424941/the-fall-2-angel


	3. Carnal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the Sea, after the Angel, they take comfort in each other.

Quietly.

Quietly still. Will awoke in a large bed between red satin sheets, his partner at his side, soft rain falling over the grey morning outside the tall windows of their bedroom.

_ Partners in crime. _

They were home. Whose home? Did it matter? It was theirs now.

Hannibal’s arms wrapped around him, breathing a deep sleep. His naked torso was so warm against Will’s cheek. Will relaxed into Hannibal and his scent, earthy and masculine and clean. His scar only ached on rainy days now, and Hannibal never complained about the bullet wound, it’s jagged edges now a shiny pink, like a permanent wedding ring.

Every morning that he woke up, Will thought back to Chiyoh, and sent a silent prayer of gratitude to his guardian angel.

_ Mine or Hannibal’s?  _ Will wondered. It didn’t matter. The end result was the same.

Hannibal’s breathing became slightly more shallow, and Will turned his face towards his partner’s. 

Hannibal looked at Will with open, clear eyes, and Will met his gaze. Will swallowed audibly, and he flicked his eyes down to Hannibal’s lips. Will’s heart pounded in his chest, and he raised himself up on his elbows.

Hannibal snaked his free arm around Will’s shoulders. He fingers spread through Will’s hair. Electricity spread across Will’s scalp and his body warmed.

“Hannibal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are appreciated!


	4. House Hunting I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A more formal introduction to Will and Hannibal's new digs.

Hannibal’s tastes ran towards the gaudy.

Not that Will would ever tell him that. There were many other words he could use: sophisticated, rennaisance, elegant, and many more that essentially meant the same thing.

_Gaudy._

That was Will’s favorite word to describe the new place Hannibal had chosen. A penthouse suite with tall ceilings, marble floors, and wide windows dripping with scarlet curtains. A place so far removed from Will’s home in Wolf Trap, Virginia. A small, warm place with enough chairs and pillows for his rescued family, and not much else.

But back then, he hadn’t needed much else.

 


	5. Disciples

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A murderous discussion over meal prep.

“We could kill them.”

Will met Hannibal’s eyes over the meal Hannibal was preparing. Jack and Alana were not a popular topic of discussion between them because they could never agree.

Hannibal stood on the other side of the island, slicing ripe red tomatoes, their insides squeezing out under the delicate pressure from Hannibal’s fingers, his face as open and calm as ever. Will sat in a chair he had brought into the kitchen. Hannibal never protested, but Will knew it mildly annoyed him.

 _“It ruins the aesthetic,”_ Will imagined Hannibal saying. But his ability to know what Hannibal would say, and his understanding of his partner’s annoyance was a game they both played.

Hannibal knew that if he asked Will to put the chair back, he would. Just as Will knew Hannibal would never ask him to move the chair back.

 _"Concessions must be made,”_ Will could hear Hannibal’s voice and intention in the silence.

Annunciating in that careful, controlled yet explosive way of his, Will responded:

“We’re not going to **kill them**.” 


	6. Bread

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, a victim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Gore, blood, etc.

To slice. To snip. To cut.

To  _ breathe _ .

“Breathe, Will.”

Will looked up at Hannibal over the blood-splashed corpse between them, and released the breath he hadn’t realized he was holding.

The body on the table had been a man, once, but now it was just meat for harvest. Will removed his hands from the body’s abdomen and marveled at the way his bloody hands reflected the light from the fluorescent bulbs hanging above them, turning them slowly. 

Hannibal had chosen this place for its wine cellar, and Will fully appreciated why. No one to stop by and interrupt them, like had happened in Prague. Nosy neighbors were so…  _ rude _ .

 

“I’m sorry, I was  _ distracted _ ,” Will replied. 

Hannibal stood before him, on the other side of the table, regal in his white smock and thick kitchen gloves, the sleeves of his pinstripe button-down rolled up to his elbows, and his dark pants always perfectly pressed. He gently smiled at his partner, and Will was struck by how beautiful Hannibal was, standing there, poised like a cat before prey, his gloved hands held before him to keep the viscera and juices off of his clothing.

Psychological and physiological arousal battled within Will’s breast. They eventually merged together to make something hot and wild and delicate.

Hannibal noticed the flush spreading over Will’s face. He pulled the plastic sheet back over the cadaver.

“We can finish this up later.”


	7. And Body

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inappropriate. D: Smut. Blood. Beauty. Gosh.
> 
> WARNING: Blood, smut.

“Tell me again, Will,” Hannibal said, thrusting deeply and slowly into his partner.

“It was  _ beautiful _ .” Will’s voice shook. He was spread apart, exposed, back flat on the red sheets. His hands fisted the fabric, tried to hold on.

Hannibal growled into his ear, thrusting again. Will almost sobbed, his nerve endings alight and sparking down his body. He was filled, the pressure tragic. 

“The blood,” Will began. Hannibal gripped Will’s hair at the base of his skull and pulled his head back, exposing his throat.

“Please Will,” Hannibal begged. He thrust again, and licked a long line up Will’s neck, starting at the hollow in his throat and reaching all the way to his ear. He bit down on Will’s earlobe.

“Mm!” Will pressed down on Hannibal’s shaft, his ass grinding against Hannibal’s pelvis. He was fully impaled.

“Will,” Hannibal whispered into his neck, sliding out almost completely, then thrust back in as he bit down on Will’s neck. He could feel the tendons and muscles shifting beneath Will’s skin, and then his teeth broke the surface and Will’s blood trickled into his mouth.

“It was black in the moonlight,” Will said, the words like hot gum in his mouth, the stinging in his neck not a distraction, but a chariot carrying him to the end.

Hannibal gave one last lick, and raised up on his elbows, looking at Will in his sparkling eyes.

“You’re beautiful, Will.”

He bent down and found his partners mouth, hot and wet and wanting. Will’s blood spread between their mouths. Hannibal’s thrusting became faster, and his hand found Will’s member leaking against their stomachs. He slid his hand around the heat and moved it up and down in time with his thrusts. Will shuddered against his mouth, and spilled himself between them.

Hannibal thrust once, twice, three more times, carrying Will beyond his climax. He was so tight around Hannibal, that Hannibal never wanted to stop. 

Once Will was finished, he laid a hand on Hannibal’s chest. Hannibal withdrew himself and smiled at what their love had wrought.

“Thank you,” Will smiled shyly.

“Always,” Hannibal replied, beaming at his partner. “Will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh, this chapter was kind of terrifying for me to write. I've never written smut before! And I tried to bring in the gruesome themes that a cannibal romance requires. And, like, I have such a thing for Hannibal saying Will's name. :3 
> 
> I would love to hear your thoughts!


	8. House Hunting II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So like, what's up with those curtains, amirite?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Gore, blood, kinda smut? idk

If he was savvy, Jack would be able to find them based on their budget for red curtains alone, Will had thought. He thought that Hannibal chose places dripping in the red adornments as part of his aesthetic, but here he was. 

Shopping. With Hannibal. For red curtains.

They were in a department store. Will was aghast.  _ Hannibal Lecter _ was in a department store. The incongruity of it all was a bit too ridiculous. 

Shopping as if a few days prior they hadn’t just been dressing a body and fucking.

_ It was so red _ , Will thought to himself, as he fiddled with a pillow display.  _ So red, and so warm. My hands inside, slipping and sliding through the organs. Pulling it apart, peeling away the mesentery, that thin connective tissue holding all of the bits and baubles in their place. It had been so quiet, hardly a sound except for the subtle squelches and gasps from the abdomen. Occasionally looking up at Hannibal’s face, seeing the pride and warmth there, and being happy. As the body before him was slowly emptied of its delicious contents, Will’s body filled with a hunger, a desire.  _

_ And then the bed. The bed and the red sheets and Hannibal’s body above his, filling him up. As if the two of them had somehow dived down into the body itself, and were rolling around, tangled up in each other like a length of intestine, pink and flushed and fluid. _

“Will.”

He shot back to reality, startled. Hannibal stood behind him, his breath fluttering the hair at the nape of Will’s neck.

“Hannibal. Did you find what you were looking for?”

“They are having a lovely sale on an inexpensive yet decadent curtain I’ve enjoyed before, so yes. I have found something suitable.”

“That’s great.” Will laughed. “You know, I used to think that you spent a fortune on curtains.”

“Oh, Will. Of course not.” Hannibal let out a strong chortle that tickled Will’s ear. “We’re fugitives, Will. It’s expensive being us.”

“Ha, I suppose you’re right.” Will turned around and snaked his arms around Hannibal’s waist. “Are you ready to go home?”

Hannibal smiled. “Absolutely.”


	9. Rise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The finale. All things that go down must come up.

This time, they were staying in a chateau by the sea. Not the same sea they fell into, of course, but a sea all the same.

And, just like every night they stayed by a sea, the nightmares came.

_Will regained consciousness in the black swirling water, sputtering, his head whipping back and forth, looking for Hannibal. Calling out his name, looking for his partner, his love, lost adrift in the middle of an ocean._

_Suddenly, Will saw a floating lump several yards away. He swam as quickly as he could to it, his cheek and lungs burning, rasping gasps through the salt water. He turned over the body, and it was Hannibal._ His _Hannibal. Still. Cold. Lifeless. Eyes open and unseeing._

_Will screamed._

“Will,” a calm, accented voice came to him between the waves. A hand touched his face, and he woke with a start, looking up into Hannibal’s eyes. Eyes open and seeing _everything_.

“Will, it’s alright,” his love assured him, brushing back a long lock of hair from his damp forehead.

“Hannibal,” Will cries, tears coming freely now, both from sorrow and relief. “I dreamed…”

“I know, Will. I forgot how it is when you can hear the water while you dream. It has been so many years now…” Hannibal apologized.

“No,” Will sighed heavily, his tears slowing. His short beard was speckled with gray, and tickled when Hannibal ran a hand across his face. “It’s alright. I’m fine. We’re… fine.” He looked up into Hannibal’s eyes and smiled. Everything he’d wanted was here, for him, _with_ him.

“We’re fine now.”

  


END.

**Author's Note:**

> My recording of chapter 1: https://soundcloud.com/user-277424941/the-fall-1-sea  
> My recording of chapter 2: https://soundcloud.com/user-277424941/the-fall-2-angel


End file.
